For example, JP-A-2012-224244 describes a 2-motor split type hybrid vehicle in which a planetary gear unit having a sun gear, a carrier and a sun gear is employed as a power distribution device. In the hybrid vehicle taught by JP-A-2012-224244, the sun gear is coupled to a first motor/generator, the carrier is coupled to the engine through a clutch, and the ring gear serves as an output element to deliver torque to drive wheels. Torque of a second motor/generator is added to the torque delivered from the ring gear to the drive wheels, and the engine is disconnected from the power distribution device by bringing the clutch into disengagement.
JP-A-2005-184999 describes a power output unit configured to establish a cancel torque for cancelling a reaction torque acting on a ring gear by a second motor/generator when starting an engine by a torque of the first motor/generator. According to the teachings of JP-A-2005-184999, the cancel torque is calculated so that a total of the cancel torque and the reaction torque will act in the required direction.